Rapture
by whereisthismusiccomingfrom
Summary: When Zuko and Iroh join the Avatar and his friends, Zuko struggles to find his place, Sokka struggles to find his purpose, and Aang struggles to confront his destiny. Zuko and Katara, Sokka and Ty Lee, and maybe some Aang and Toph.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Azula looked at her big brother carefully. Something was…very different. His hair was very rough, covering every part of his head except the stretches of his scar that reached past his hair line. The expression on his face was a frown and firm, his skin almost matching the texture of his scar. The sparkling gold eyes stuck daggers in her soul, glowing with hate and anger. Normally Azula would welcome Zuko's stubborn anger, for it usually blinded his judgment and abilities. But this, this hate and loathing he displayed was nothing like that, but just pure kindling to the fire.

"Zuzu, you wouldn't want to hurt your baby sister would you?" asked the Princess in an innocent voice.

Without a word, Zuko got into his battle stance. Iroh closed his eyes and shook his head. _When are you going to find it in yourself to admit others are better than you Zuko? I was impressed when you broke yourself from the grief of your banishment, but when you don't accept yourself as yourself, you will never overcome this turmoil._

"Zuko!" Aang swept his arm in a downward arc, bringing a long bridge of air under Zuko's broadswords. The swords jumped upward towards their master.

Azula visibly winced when Zuko caught his weapons. She had heard rumors of the Blue Spirit, and recently found out it was her brother. She had seen him fight with swords before, and could honestly admit she did not want to fight him when he wielded those deadly blades.

Zuko stood still for a moment, his gaze still locked on Azula. Slowly, he let the swords drop to the ground. Everyone gave a silent gasp as the swords made contact with the ground. Again, he got back into his battle stance. Azula smiled wickedly.

"Is he crazy, he can't possibly win without his swords," said Ty Lee behind Mai.

Mai eyed the exiled prince suspiciously. She didn't know what he was planning, but she was sure it couldn't be good.

Azula brought both hands together and prepared for an attack. Zuko prepared for it, but still did not visibly change posture. In one blinding second, Azula's hands shined brightly. The lightning made contact with Zuko, and erupted into a massive fire ball. Katara watched in horror as the area filled with fire and smoke.

But, just like everyone else, she was completely dumfounded to see once the smoke cleared that Zuko still stood in his same position. Azula was taken by complete surprise. Zuko roughly shoved a fist into position in front of him. He then took the other hand, all fingers but his pointer and middle finger folded, and let it glide to his fist.

A light with the intensity of the sun exerted from Zuko's fist. Unimaginable heat overwhelmed everyone but Zuko, and all but Azula fell to the ground. A bolt of lightning had exited Zuko's arms. But it was nothing like the lightning Azula shot, with the width averaging an inch to and inch and a half. This bolt was the size of Azula herself, coursing through the air and rippling the ground. As it came, Azula felt as though time had slowed. Her feet moved in a panic, trying to frantically side step the horrifying attack.

She was just barely able too, the bolt screaming past her and crashing violently into the ground. Thunder boomed as everything seemed to go back to normal. Azula visibly shuddered, suddenly realizing the true capabilities of her sibling. She suddenly felt pain, and looked down to see the cloth part of her clothing was ablaze, and her armor had melted.

Before Azula turned and sprinted away from her brother, she looked up one last time to meet his terrifying glare. Who was this new person? This was not Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. This was someone else.

Zuko sat silently by the fire. No one dared approach him, terrified by his earlier display of power.

Sokka sat next to Zuko. He seemed to hardly notice. "Zuko, you need to eat something," said Sokka, offering a piece of meat.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled. Zuko silently poked the fire, his cold gold eyes watching the flames. Sokka sighed and scratched his arm. Without another word, he stood and walked back over to the rest of the group.

Zuko just sat by the fire for the rest of the night.

* * *

Just a start, hoping it will get better as I keep writing. Please be honest in reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

"Sokka, you can't do anything!" yelled Katara. "All you do is sleep, eat our food, and come up with ideas that usually end up failing; I can't believe you are my brother!"

The water tribe warrior was a bit taken back by his sister's comment. _Is that true?_

_Yes…_

"You all may be benders, but that doesn't mean I can't fight!" he screamed in protest.

Zuko gave a _humph, _in response. The furious Sokka shot him a stare that could kill. "What's that scar face?" Zuko frowned and stood.

"I seem to remember a certain fight at the South Pole," Zuko smirked. "Who won that fight?" Sokka clenched his fists in rage. He very clearly remembered when Zuko brought him to his knees with hardly an effort.

Managing to control his temper, Sokka turned his back and stormed off into the forest. "And where do you think you're going?" shouted Katara coldly at his back.

"I can't be around you filthy benders, I need to be alone. No one talk to me!" Aang was to the side of the fight, watching painfully as his friends fought. In this case, he was on Sokka's side, but couldn't deny the fact that Sokka was the only one who could not bend. He winced as Sokka said those last words, and everyone detected the hint of a sob.

He swatted furiously at the branches, trying to get away, get away from something, from them. He tried to find something in their words that wasn't true, but he couldn't. They were right, he couldn't do anything. Tears started to swell in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to push them back.

_You can't do anything, you can't do anything…_

Something, something has to be there. Please let something be there. No matter how much he tried to think, he couldn't push those words away. "They don't need me. I'm just a hassle."

That night, Sokka cried himself to sleep on a cold rock by a river, only the thought of Yue managing to provide some comfort.

* * *

"Maybe we should go find him," said Katara, looking out into the woods. "We were kind of harsh."

"Kind of?" asked Toph. "I wouldn't be surprised if he went to kill himself."

Aang gave her a nasty look, but knew she was right. "Katara, I'm sure he's fine. You know Sokka, he always bounces back. He'll be here by morning, and if not then we'll go looking for him."

Katara nodded silently and stood, going back to the fire.

* * *

Sokka looked down at his wound. Blood rushed from his arm like a river, dripping down his arm at a dangerous pace. He didn't dare look behind him, just made sure his feet were moving. He had to get back to camp, just had to or…

He didn't want to think about the or.

It was the middle of the night. Sokka could not sleep, and after finally giving up he decided to take a walk and clear his mind. But that walk quickly turned into a nightmare.

While he ran, the water tribe warrior painfully remembered the beast who attacked him just minutes before. He could not even describe it, just the horrible pain that came when the beast slashed at him with its vicious teeth. He was loosing blood fast, and was already becoming light headed. If Katara didn't heal him soon, he would be in extreme danger.

Branches and twigs ripped at his clothes, and tore more wounds into his flesh. He stumbled on a log, crashing through a meadow and tripping on Aang sleeping soundly on a pile of leaves. The young air bender immediately sat up at attention, darting his gaze to all corners of the area. Toph was already awake, sensing Sokka running towards them.

Sokka lazily stood, holding his wound tightly. Once Aang saw the blood, he immediately rushed to the aid of his friend. Toph stood fully and looked into the direction in which Sokka had come from. "Kat-Katara," Sokka began, but almost immediately fell to the ground unconscious.

"Katara, wake up!" Aang screamed at the top of his lungs. The young woman immediately sat up, trying to grasp the situation. Once she got her bearings, and saw her brother lying in the dirt covered in blood. "Sokka!" This woke Zuko and Iroh.

Aang turned him over, revealing the horrible gash in his arm. Katara immediately withdrew some water from her pouch, engulfing the long tear along his limb. Zuko rushed to her side, making sure it was not infected before she healed him. The liquid glowed, and the open wound slowly closed. Aang glanced over to Toph who still stood absolutely still, staring into the forest. "Toph, what are you doing?"

Toph silently lifted an arm, signaling him to be quiet. Aang did so while standing and approaching his earth bending teacher. When he came close enough, he whispered to her, "What is it?"

"There's something in there, but I can't tell what. Its moves like you, so stealthy and silently, stalking like some ghost," answered Toph, continuing to stare straight ahead.

"Is it going to attack?" asked Aang, bringing his staff in front of him.

Toph hesitated answering, her mouth seeming to be stuck in one position. "No….its not going to attack. It's just….watching us."

"Then let's go after it, look what it did to Sokka!" Aang started past his teacher when she outstretched an arm to roughly block him. He glanced curiously at her, noting her very troubled expression. She turned her glance to the ground, her teeth clenched tightly.

"Please Aang; do not go in after it," Toph said, her tone very serious and almost sad. Aang had never seen her this way, or heard her voice so…troubled. Appa grunted and glanced in their direction, looking into the trees.

"What's wrong Toph?" asked Aang extremely sincere, his eyes still on Appa. Toph stood absolutely still not moving at all. Although he could not exactly tell with her long bangs, Aang thought he saw a tear form in her eye. "Toph, seriously, what is going on?"

"This thing, its just so, evil. I can feel it," Toph said. "Please don't go Aang. It's a miracle Sokka isn't dead, don't go."

Aang looked angrily out into the dark forest. This thing was scaring Toph, one of the most assertive and bravest people he knew. Did she say, so evil? It didn't matter. If Toph didn't want to fight it, neither did he. Aang turned back to Katara, sitting over her brother crying and Zuko trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong Katara? He's fine isn't he?" Aang asked, almost immediately swelling with sorrow, realizing his good friend could be dead. Zuko nodded.

"He's not dead," said Katara. "He's fine. He has lost a lot of blood, but he should be back to normal. It's just, he's my brother and to see him like this is just…just…"

"I understand Katara," he silently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand."

Zuko, Toph, and Aang took turns watching, all of them getting only three hours of sleep at the most. Aang took up most of the time, watching the trees for any form of movement. More than once had he sworn he had seen some shadow swoosh by, but convinced himself it was only his imagination.

Soon, the sun peeked over the horizon. Aang was asleep while Toph was on guard, but he immediately awoke when he felt the warmth of the sun. Toph sat silently, and glanced towards him as he woke. "It's gone."

"What?" asked a weary Aang.

"The," Toph paused as she searched for the right words. "The thing is gone. It left about fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, good. We should start moving. We are going to the Eastern Air Temple, home of the female Airbenders, I can't wait!" Aang looked curiously over to Katara, suddenly remembering the events that unfolded the night before.

She was just staring at her brother, sadness painted across her beautiful face. "Katara, can you wake him?"

"It would probably be best if you didn't," answered Iroh before she could answer. "In my experience the body needs a little more time to rest before it can recover from such a wound." Katara nodded her agreement.

Zuko gently picked Sokka up and laid him across his shoulder. Aang helped him lift the unconscious young man into Appa's saddle. Soon, the camp was packed and the group took off, leaving the forest behind. Zuko curiously glanced back at the long stretch of trees, unaware that the events that took place that night would change all of their lives, especially Sokka's.

* * *

I know you may not really like this story and I'm surprised you've stuck with me this long, but please try to hold out. I promise it will get better, and if you enjoy it great. Review if you find the time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

It whispered almost like a small water fall, continual streams of words echoing in his ear. He could not decipher them, but he felt like he recognized the voice. Something deep down told him he knew it, but nothing came to mind. Darkness surrounded him, and he could see nor feel nothing. The voice seemed to become more and more clear as time progressed, forming into a dark and deep voice.

"Sokka…" He could only make out some words. "Come….me…I….set….free…" Every word dragged on with slow dialect, the speaker still shrouded in mystery.

"Who are you?" he asked the voice. "What do you want?" Everything went silent. His gaze darted in every direction, trying to find the speaker.

"I want…" Sokka's heart sank at the dark and demonic voice that overcame the silence. "You."

He woke up screaming, startling everyone on the flying bison. Sokka held his head while sweat dripped from his brow, breathing heavily. He felt a soft hand grasp his bare shoulder, and he shivered. "Sokka?"

"Wha-what happened?" he asked, looking around at the familiar faces staring at him.

"You were attacked by something over two days ago," explained Aang. "We healed you but you've been sleeping for forever."

Sokka looked curiously down at his pal. Something felt different. He observed his entire body, ignoring the questioning stares of his companions. His whole body felt strangely unfamiliar, like it wasn't even his own. Katara just watched with a worried expression while her brother scanned himself. She watched him, and seemed to notice a difference herself.

Her mind suddenly drifted from her worried state to the observation of his body. His muscles were actually bigger than when she last saw them, well toned built. With every solid movement his skin rippled with the new stretch of muscle along his back and abs. _Has he always been this…fit?_

She didn't know how else to put it. He was like a whole new person. When did this happen, while he was asleep? She shrugged away her thoughts and looked back to his face. "How do you feel?"

"I-I don't know," he said. "This doesn't even feel like my body."

"You look better than when you were attacked," Aang pointed out.

Zuko eyed him suspiciously. Come to think of it, he was different. Was this the goofy incompetent warrior he had come to know? Zuko's answer was plain and simple; this was not the old Sokka. "We should land." Katara turned to Aang. He nodded.

The giant ten ton bison glided softly to the ground, giving a grunt of weariness. "I know you're tired buddy, just rest." With a grown the bison fell to the ground.

Sokka attempted to put his shirt back on, but it didn't fit. Katara shook her head as he ripped the cloth to shreds roughly pulling it over his shoulders. He ignored the tears and left it on, walking to his belongings. "Sokka, you should rest," Katara suggested.

"I've been resting for two days, I'm fine." He pulled his machete from his pack. "I'm going to get us some decent food." Without another word, he left the camp.

Katara sighed and turned to Aang. "I'm so worried about him; he's like an entirely new person." Aang just offered a nod.

Zuko went through his belongings, making sure his swords were the way he left them and everything else in shape. While doing so he stumbled upon a large canteen filled with warm water. He suddenly remembered where he had gotten it from.

"_Zuko, would you hold this water? Aang is supposed to give Sokka some water every once and a while but I know he'll loose it." Zuko grabbed the canteen without answering, placing it with his belongings._

His eyes narrowed, and he quickly looked up to where Sokka had gone into the trees. Aang had forgotten to give him water. He should be parched by now, unable to breathe with his mouth's dryness. Two days without water. Something was wrong with Sokka, and Zuko did not like it.

* * *

Sokka sat atop the tree without making a sound. He wasn't even paying attention to the bait he had left, just thinking. What had happened to him? In two days he had become this new person and what about that dream? _I want you…_

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice a pink blur behind him. Something triggered inside his head, the instinct of danger. He turned and brought his machete to block but wasn't quick enough.

With three jabs and a giggle, Ty Lee dropped Sokka from the tree. He hit the ground hard, falling on his arm. He couldn't move his body, and silently cursed his luck. He heard a twig snap and the next thing he knew, Ty Lee stood over him. "Awe Azula, he's so cute. I'm glad we're capturing him."

"Shut your mouth, we just need him to get the Avatar. What better a hostage then the stupid worthless warrior?" Sokka growled angrily at the words, remembering his companions' insults a few nights before. Something inside told him he had to do something.

"I'm bored, why don't we attack the Avatar?" asked a girl in the corner of the conversation. Sokka had seen her before, shooting those deadly daggers and arrows. But he did not know her name. Several soldiers stood behind her, which he did not notice before.

Zuko's sister gave her a dirty look. "How Zuko managed to master such a move I will not comprehend but I do not wish to fight him right now!"

"Well, you ladies seem to have plenty of problems," said Sokka on the ground.

"Shut your mouth peasant!" Azula kicked him in the stomach and spit on his face. Sokka clenched his teeth in rage. These girls were really starting to tick him off. A strange tingling suddenly ran through his body as his temper flared.

"Isn't this amusing? He's angry. What are you going to do about it you worthless, stupid, helpless, sorry excuse for a warrior!" She spat on his face again. The daggers girl laughed in the corner. The tingle ran through every limb of his body with every insult she gave. "I don't know why the Avatar has you come along, you can't do anything!"

The last four words rang in his head like a bell. Something overcame Sokka at that moment, something that he could not explain, control, or even comprehend. His body shuddered with hatred, and his eyes glazed over. Azula stopped laughing at him.

"Wha-what's happening Azula?" asked Ty Lee, taking a step back from the paralyzed Sokka. He shut his eyes as his body shook. The three girls watched dumbfounded as he shook furiously. As soon as it started, it stopped, and he fell limp, his eyes still shut tightly.

Ty Lee took a cautious step forward. She watched his face carefully as it twitched, his eyes still shut. His eyes suddenly opened, and she jumped back screaming. Slowly, his right arm twitched, and then moved. He slowly and with obvious struggle stood.

"Why is he moving, I thought you paralyzed him!"

"I did," said Ty Lee. "He shouldn't be able to budge let alone stand."

Sokka's face was turned to the ground, but he stood fully. Not a single person moved as he slowly lifted his gaze to meet theirs. The soldiers gasped in horror and the three girls fell back.

Sokka's eyes glowed red.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this because I spent like two hours writing it. By the way, the pairings are Zuko and Katara, Sokka and probably Ty Lee, and maybe some Toph and Aang, but I'm not sure yet. Review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

Why she was worried she could not explain. Again her gaze turned towards the line of trees that separate the darkness of the forest from the light in the meadow. No movement presented itself, and again she turned back to the ground, a frown still upon her beautiful face.

She heard him coming, but it didn't register, Katara's mind still on her older brother. Zuko sat silently next to her. She hadn't really talked to him that much since he joined the group, just the basics like a small question or hello. He started to speak, but stopped when he realized he didn't know what to say.

Katara smiled inwardly. At least Zuko's attempt to cheer her up was working, although he may not realize it. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice cold and dark like it always was.

"This whole thing with Sokka has me worried, is all," she answered. With a sigh she looked up at him. The normal side of his face was turned to her, and at that moment she really realized how handsome he was.

"Although your brother is stubborn, he can take care of himself," he reminded her.

She sighed again, "I know. But the last time he wandered off into the forest he came back at midnight bleeding to death."

Zuko chuckled. Katara realized it was the first time she had ever heard some form of laugh from him. She liked it. "I suppose you're right."

"So this is how you cheer people up?" She smiled while glancing towards him.

"I'm not going to lie to you Katara," She quickly realized she loved it when he said her name. "You're right, the last time he went into a forest alone he came back lucky to be alive."

"I'm going to go find him," she said while standing. She stopped when she felt his strong hand gently grasp her arm. She glanced back curiously.

"No, it's too dangerous. I came here to tell you I'm going to go look for him." With that he proceeded to his bag, grabbing his swords. Katara watched him confused. Since when did he care?

"Zuko I can't have you go in there alone, and besides he's my brother. I'm coming." He gave her a frown but she lifted her hand before he could object. "You shut your mouth and follow me." Ignoring his stupid look, she strode into the forest.

Zuko grinned when she was out of view. _She's so stubborn._

_Like me…_

He quickly swatted away the thought and followed her.

* * *

Ty Lee ran, ran as fast as she could. Tears streamed from her eyes, and she fought the urge to scream in agony. She didn't know if Mai or Azula were still alive, just that she ran as soon as the first guard was killed.

Why was this happening? Again she fought the urge to scream. With a graceful leap she jumped into a tree and climbed the branches. When she found a sturdy high branch she stopped and silently took deep breathes. After she caught her breathe she began to sob, hugging her knees.

It was so simple, neutralize the warrior and bring him back as hostage. But that all changed when he did. Those eyes, those horrible eyes that glowed such and evil red. They burned into her soul, and she prayed to Agni that she would never see them again. The sudden snap of a twig from below completely silenced her.

"He went this way right?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Yes, although its hard to tell. Your brother can really hide his tracks." replied a very familiar voice, the voice of Prince Zuko.

Ty Lee suddenly smiled. _Yes, help. _Without thinking she dropped from the tree silently and landed, staring directly at the sharp blades of two swords. She immediately lifted her hands in surrender, and noticed the girl in a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here Ty Lee?" asked Zuko.

"Please, I don't want to fight. Help me, please," she begged. Tears still pouring from her eyes she fell to her knees. "Please Zuko, help me."

"Why should we help you?" asked the girl. "You're probably trying to trick us."

"No, you don't understand. He's coming, he's coming and he'll kill me."

"Who?" Zuko glanced around real quick, still keeping his swords to her neck. "What are you talking about?"

"Th-the war-warrior." She suddenly screamed and fell pitifully to Zuko's feet. He just stared at her with confusion.

"Sokka?" the girl asked.

"What?" Everyone turned to see him walk from a bush, carrying his machete. "What are you guys doing here?"

"No, please don't kill me!" Ty Lee rushed behind Zuko, cowering like some child. "I don't want to die! I never wanted any part in Azula's plan, please don't hurt me! Zuko, don't let him kill me, I don't want to die!" Ty Lee screamed.

Sokka's eyes widened. "Whoa, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He took a step closer.

"Stop! Zuko, protect me, please!" She hugged his waist tightly while he stood with a confused and stupid look on his face. He held up a hand to stop Sokka and bent down to look at her in the eyes.

"Ty Lee, what are you talking about?"

"Him!" she pointed to Sokka. "He'll kill us all." With those final words she fainted.

* * *

It took me some time to update, I know. But I'll try and update faster. Review and Request. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

"_Ty Lee, why is he moving?!" _

"_I, I don't know," she said again._

"_What is it?!" yelled a guard._

"_Princess, we should leave!" _

"_Silence, whatever this guy is should not cloud your judgment. Guards, apprehend him!"_

"_You can do it yourself!" they ran, which Ty Lee was sure she should do herself, but her body would not move._

_She saw the blood, heard the screams, and felt the eyes. Those eyes that burned her soul, that tore her to pieces from the inside out. She could actually feel them dig into her as they glared her way, watching her run for her life._

Screaming she awoke. Her body shook and sweat covered her. Breathing heavily she let herself cry at the memory. Nothing had ever terrified her more in her life, and she was confident that she would never have a good night sleep again. "Here, it's chilly."

She shivered as a blanket fell over her, and she quickly tried to compose herself for whoever might be there. "Don't worry; I know that you've had a rough time. Just rest."

Ty Lee didn't care who was there, just that he, for she was certain it was a guy, was very gentle and comforting. She had to know who he was before she let herself fall back to sleep, and slowly the acrobat lifted her head.

She screamed loudly, and backed away as fast as she could from him. Sokka stopped in his tracks and watched her, not wanting to make any sudden movements. "Please calm down; I'm not going to hurt you."

Ty Lee cried, continuing to back as far as she could until he hit a tree. "Don't kill me!" she said between sobs. Lifting her hands in defense she shielded herself, hoping that if he did kill her it would be quick and painless.

"Ty Lee, I swear on my life that I will not touch you unless you want me to." She heard him, and let her hands fall away. He saw her face, the horrible smug of sadness and fear spread across it. He slowly approached her and nodded his head, asking silently if he could help her. Ty Lee didn't care, didn't care if he killed her. She just wanted to get away from him, physically or spiritually.

What he did next surprised her. He wrapped her in a gentle but firm embrace, pulling her smaller body close to his. All she could do was hug him back, sobbing dreadfully.

* * *

Iroh took a breath as he watched the two on the far side of the camp. His breathe flowed through the air, and he sighed. "He still has not told you want happened?"

Zuko silently stepped next to his uncle. "No, he says he can't bare the memory, and decided to let Ty Lee tell us when she is ready."

"You do understand what has happened to him don't you?" Iroh kept his gaze on the two teens.

Zuko sighed, "Yes. We have to find him before he looses control."

Iroh nodded. "Then to the south we must go, before it takes over." With that, Iroh walked back to his sleeping mat where he settled down and tried to sleep.

Zuko still watched Sokka as he held Ty Lee tightly. _I guess the warrior found his place._

_But at what cost?_

Zuko chuckled. _There's no cost, only risk. _

_Everything in life has cost._

He frowned. If they didn't get to him in time, then they would have some serious problems. But then again, if they did make it, then Azula would have some serious problems. With one last look at Sokka and Ty Lee, Zuko went to sleep.

Neither Zuko, Iroh, nor Ty Lee could tell, that Sokka was crying too.

Katara stirred in her sleeping bag when she saw Zuko come close. His bag was right next to hers, closer than it usually was. He crept into the warm folds of his sleeping bag and turned to find a comfortable position.

Katara secretly watched him, feigning sleep. Unexpectedly he turned her way. For a moment she thought he saw her closing her peeping eye, but pushed away the thought when he sighed and closed his eyes.

Katara could not explain why she got so nervous around him, which was recently happening a lot. Something about him made her get a strange feeling that she had never felt before. It was all very confusing, but it was also kind of…nice.

* * *

I'm sorry for the extremly short chapter but this week has been pretty hard. I promise the next one will be better and longer, and updated quicker. Review and Request.

X4VIOR


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

"Zuko, did you see where Katara went?" asked Aang.

"She went over there," he gestured to a group of trees. "I don't know what she was doing."

Toph threw a piece of jerky at Aang. "Well go get her while twinkle toes makes dinner." Aang snorted ina nger and retrieved the piece of jerky on his lap.

With a groan Zuko stood and walked slowly past a sleeping Iroh. Before he left the wide clearing, he threw a glance Sokka's way. The young man was silently poking the fire, his face stern and cold. Ty Lee lay in a mangled mess next to him, trying to nap. Sokka turned and glared at Zuko before he went out of sight. For a moment life seemed to freeze for the two teens, both giving cold terrifing gazes to one another.

* * *

Katara lounged lazily in the warm water, letting out a sigh as it tingled her skin. It had been so long, she thought, since she had taken a bath. It felt so good. The small pond was fairly deep and wide, but nothing occupioed it aside from the occasional toad. She was so relaxed and peaceful all by herself. 

She suddenly panicked as she heard the snap of a twig. Her gaze darted around the trees, looking for the source. "Katara!" She panicked even more. _Of all the people to come find me they send Zuko! _

Katara opened her mouth to speak when he stumbled through some branches. Zuko stood and dusted himself off, not noticing the very naked Katara in front of him. She froze when he lifted his head and his eyes fell over her, lying helplessly in the water. Zuko's eyes widened and his face suddenly flushed red. The two did not move for a good thirty seconds before Zuko turned away so embarrased he wished he were dead. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were bathing I just-"

"Zuko, don't worry about it," Katara climbed out of the water and began putting her clothes on. "It was just an accident, I'm not mad or anything."

"Still I should have guessed, please forgive me." He kept his gaze away from her even as she finished dressing. Katara sighed as she bended the water from her soaking hair.

"Why are you so hard on yourself? It was no ones fault." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he was visibly surprised. Slowly Katara turned him around to meet her gaze. "Zuko, you really are good at surprising a girl. First when you constantly always seem to show up at the worst time possible when you chased us. Then when you saved Appa and asked to join us, and third when you managed to defeat Azula with the one of the most powerful displays of bending I've ever seen."

Zuko winced visibly at her last observation. No one had aproached him about the subject since it happened. "And now you're ebating youself up for something that was a complete, almost unavoidable accident."

With a sigh he looked up into her eyes, her cold blue eyes. He had enver seen such beautiful eyes before, and they always seemed to calm his spirit. "I suppose you're right. It's over anyway, we have to go back to camp."

Katara nodded followed him into the trees. The two walked silently for a minute or two before Katara stopped. She looked around the trees for a moment. "What's wrong?" She turned to see Zuko looking back at her, ready to withdraw his swords.

"Nothing, I just thought a heard-" she stopped and looked around again. "Do you hear that?"

Zuko closed his eyes and listened carefully to the sounds of the forest. Among the gusts of wind, chirping of birds, and the stir of life, he knew he heard crying. The crying of, a baby. Wihtout a word to Katara he ran in the direction of the sound. She followed right on his heels, curious to what it could be.

As they ran on, the crying of a baby became dominent and they both knew thats what it had to be. Zuko stopped in a dense section of the patch of trees, and started looking around the bushes. Katara did the same, following the sound as best she could. She came to a small bush, and tore it away. Sure enough, and to her complete surprise, a small baby wrapped in blankets lay in the dirt, tears streaming down its face. Katara gently lifted the infant into her arms and stood.

The small child had a small patch of hair on its head, and chuberic featurs along its face. She was postive it was a boy, and his little hands waved frantically with the rythym of his crying. Katara craddled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth. "Shhhh, its okay little guy."

Zuko came up behind her and looked at him. The baby started calming down with Katara's motherlike words, getting quieter. He opened his eyes with the last pouts and observed his rescuers. Katara gave him a warm smile, welcoming his gaze. Zuko tried to avoid it, and tried to hide his scar, confident he would start crying again. For the first time he saw the infants eyes, a golden rust that sparkled witht he sun.

"Why is he out here?" Katara asked.

Zuko watched the little boys eyes as they bore into him. He quickly realized the sad truth. "He was probably abandoned."

"You poor little thing, well you'll just have to come with us won't you?" Again Katara smiled at him and the little boy laughed. "He's so cute, and look!" she nodded towards his head. "He's got your eyes Zuko."

The two walked back to camp, completly surprising the rest of the group with their guest. Everyone agreed that they would keep the child until they found a home they could leave him in. That night everyone went to sleep but Katara, who tried to put the little boy to sleep. He cried abysmally, his sobs breaking her heart. "Need some help?"

She looked up to see Zuko walking towards her. "He won't fall asleep, I don't know whats wrong." she rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him.

Zuko watched painfully while the boy cried. It was really sad to see him cry like that. He glanced up to Katara, tired and worn out from trying to get the baby to sleep. With a sigh he looked around and then back at her. "Hand him here." Katara gladly handed him over.

"I need you to promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to do." Katara gave him a questioning look, but then nodded.

With a sigh Zuko began to gently swing the baby. He began to mouth something, but Katara wasn't quite sure what he was saying. He got louder and louder with every word, and slowly she began to make out the words of a lullabuy.

_Leaves from the vine,  
Falling so slow,  
Like fragile, tiny shells,  
Drifting in the foam,  
Little soldier boy,  
Come marching home,  
Brave soldier boy,  
Comes marching home._

Soon the weeping child was softly asleep. Katara was dumbfounded. She looked up at Zuko who was smiling softly to the child, watching him dose off. _He's so sweet._ "I can't believe you just did that."

Zuko suddenly frowned and flushed red. "Uh, well it worked didn't it?"

"No I mean, that was so sweet. I never knew you had a way with children Zuko." She smiled at him. _I'll have to keep that in mind._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

"I'm just saying that we should give him name," said Katara, craddling the infant in her arms.

"How about Long Ho, or Harui, or Bob!" screamed Aang.

"Bradel." Everyone turned to Zuko. He ignored their questioning stares and turned to the boy.

"Bradel, I like that," Katara smiled down at the newly named child. "Hello little Bradel, how are you?"

Bradel laughed and grabbed for her teasing hand waving above him. Katara smiled and looked up at Zuko. "Nice name Zuko, how did you think of it?"

"I just always admired it, is all." Zuko crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. The group flew for a few hours in silence before Iroh aproached Zuko. His new long beard flew in the wind lightly, and his bronze eyes watched the horizon quietly.

"We are here, Zuko." he nodded his head to the ground. Without moving his head, Zuko glanced downward, and saw the long forest that stretched over the high hills rippling the ground in the area. Thunder roared overhead as clouds cast dark shadows over the ground. Lightning strikes illuminated the sky far away. "I think we should land, young Avatar. There is a cave just in those hills."

Zuko winced as he too saw the cave. This was it. He gave a look over to Sokka, and like instinct the warrior turned towards him, meeting his glare. _This, peasant, is about to become... _His train of thought was interupted by a loud boom of thudner jsut above their heads. "I think you're right Iroh, Appa, come on." he turned the reigns and directed the bison down in the direction Iroh had pointed in.

Appa landed on a wide edge in front of the dark cave. The mouth stretched a good thirty feet, and rose to a hieght of fifteen. Everyone was hestitant before entering, but eventually stepped into the darkness. Iroh and Zuko lit small fires to guide them as they entered. Eventually they settled on a small spot to stay, still in sight of the exit. While unloading the equitment, Toph stopped. She closed her eyes and stood still.

Her body then shook and she turned towards the inside of the cave. Aang noticed her very firm and emotionless expression. "Is something wrong Toph?"

She stood silent for a moment, still staring into darkness. "...No, I just, thought I felt something. its nothing."

She was terribly wrong.

* * *

Among the shadows of darkness it lurked, stalking its new vistors. It mentally noted the unique ability of the earth bender, and made sure it stepped carefully. He recognized the old man, the Dragon of the West, and recognized the Avatar. The scarred boy puzzled him, giving off some strange sense of coldness. But the other boy, the water tribe boy, made him smile.

_Nice of you to drop in Sokka, I look forward to our first meeting. Iroh, you clever old man, you know I can't turn down a fresh one. I sense great power in this one. Sokka of the Water Tribe, you are about to become one of us..._

* * *

Ty Lee shivered in the coldness. Sokka noticed and drapped an arm over her shoulder. She smiled and cuddled next to him, taking in his warmth. He smiled back and let her head fall softly on his shoulder. "Sokka, I don't know what to do."

"I know."

"I don't even know if Azula and Mai are alive, should I try to find them, or go back to the fire nation? Or maybe stay with yo-" She stopped herself and blushed.

He chuckled, "Ty Lee, you have no future with those slime you call friends. I think you should go back home and do what you did before."

She frowned and said, "So you don't want me here?"

"That's a silly question, of course I do. But I'm worried that if you stay here then something...will happen again."

Ty Lee shuddered and sat silently for the moment. With a sigh she looked up to Sokka and said, "Well, I don't have to decide now, do I?"

He smiled warmly and embraced her tightly. "No, you don't."

* * *

Iroh dismissed himself from dinner early, as did Zuko, and said they wanted to explore the cave. The two left the campsite quietly, not realizing a pair of blind eyes following them. Zuko and Iroh walked only a short hundred feet before they were out of sight around a bend of their companions. "You can come out now."

"Well well, The Dragon of the West, and who is this?" A cold whisper of a voice filled the darkness around them.

"This is my nephew, Prince Zuko."

"Well, its a pleasure to to meet you Prince Zuko, and do you know who I am?" The speaker still had not presented himself.

"It is a pleasure, and yes, I do know who you are. My unlce has told me many things about you."

"I'm flattered, so, enough of the small talk. This one has great potential, I'm glad you brought him."

"We did not bring him for your personal gain, he needs to be trained to control it and use it."

"Do you plan to use him for personal gain Iroh?"

"Not at all, he is a friend of the Avatar, and we wish for him to not harm himself or anyone else. We have already had one slip."

"Yes, I know. Three kills, not bad for his first, but he can do more."

"As I was saying," said Iroh. "We hope he can add a great deal odf strength to our group, and help end the war."

There was a moment of silence. "Iroh, normally I would disagree, but I see great strength in this one. I hope to help him become a fully realized Rokuro."

* * *

Toph was extremly terrified. She had just over heard the entire conversation, ducking silently behind some stones. A Rokuro? It sounded familiar, and she was new it meant 'sixth son', but she didn't know waht it had to do with this. Iroh and Zuko had brought them here for Sokka, and because of what happened.

From what she could tell, Zuko and Iroh had no intention of betraying them, and were trying to help their cause. But that didn't shake this feeling she had. Quietly she stood and began to turn back to camp. Before she took her second step though, she stopped. Something had dripped down onto her neck. Slowly she lifted her hand and felt the cold liquid. Drool.

"Well Iroh, it seems we have a little eavesdropper."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

**Jealousy**

Katara looked this girl up and down, a frown on her face. The pretty girl, Katara had to admit, was about her height, long brown hair in two pony tails trailing a little past her slender shoulders. Her plain face was simple but attractive, and her dirty clothing made it apparent she was not the wealthiest.

"Lee! How are you?" She ran to Zuko and gave him a hug, making the prince extremely uncomfortable. Katara gave her dirty looks, her hands on her hips. Zuko noticed and pushed the girl away from him.

"I'm fine, how have you been?" Zuko asked, his face covered with nervousness.

"I'm great now that I found you! My mom and I have been traveling for some time to the coast hoping to find my father. The Earth King is calling all of the armies back to Ba Sing Se to attack the Fire Nation, and we were hoping to find him and get as far away as possible."

"Is your father an Earth Kingdom soldier?" asked an eavesdropping Iroh.

"Yes, he is currently patrolling the southern edge of the Kingdom." Jin suddenly noticed Katara giving her disapproving looks. "Hello, who are you."

"My name is Katara, and you are?"

"Jin, I'm a friend of Lee's from Ba Sing Se, you still never explained why you ran away from me that night Lee." Jin turned back to Zuko.

"Uh, well maybe we can talk about it later, I'm sure you're tired from your trip," Zuko gestured towards the huts behind them. "The locals let us stay here for a while, I'm traveling with the Avatar."

"Really? That's amazing, you'll have to tell me more about it later." With that Jin walked inside one of the huts, her mother following silently.

"So, 'Lee', who's that little peasant?"

"Now Miss Katara, no need to be jealous of Prince Zuko's friend." Iroh glanced towards her, smiling.

"I'm not jealous, if anything I'm angry that he will be ignoring Bradel to hang out with his girlfriend." Katara gave Zuko a nasty look and put her hands on her hips, waiting for what he had to say.

"Don't be ridiculous. I won't ditch you to take care of him, besides you can have some of the young women help you."

"You know Bradel doesn't let anyone tend to him unless its me or you," said Katara, angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't even want to spend time with her," Zuko said, stepping closer to Katara.

"Doesn't seem like it, I think you like her!"

"I do not, now if you know what's good for you you'll shut your mouth!"

"Zuko, do not speak to her that way," Iroh scolded stepping in between them. "Show your respect to Miss Katara."

Zuko mumbled something and growled, "I apologize for my behavior."

"Is she a bender?"

Both Zuko and Iroh looked to Katara confused. "What?"

"I said, is she a bender?"

"Well, no, I don't think so-"

"She can't fight?"

"Well, no-"

"What can she do?"

Zuko sat silent for a moment, staring Katara straight in the eye. "She can kiss..."

* * *

Katara slammed the door behind her angrily. Who did this Jin girl think she was? Just barging in and...doing stuff. What was Katara thinking? She wasn't doing anything wrong, just trying to find her dad. It was her who was being the rude one, and she had no idea why. 

_Maybe it's because you like him..._

"That's completely ridiculous." Katara said to herself out loud. She glanced around the room to see her cot and Zuko's, Bradel's crib sitting in the middle of the two. If Zuko or Katara were not around the child screamed bloody murder. After they left the cave all Bradel did was cry, unless Zuko was there, or Katara.

A knock on the door startled her, but she regained her composure. "Who is it?"

"Zuko, can I come in?"

"It's your room too you know, of course you can come in."

Silently he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Without a word he sat on his cot next to Katara. The pair sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Zuko spoke up. "Listen, I want to apologize about earlier."

"No, I should apologize, I'm just tired from taking care of Bradel and I took it out on you and a girl I don't even know."

Zuko gave her a sympathetic, but then grinned. "So, do you really hate Jin?"

"I don't even know her..."

"You were pretty angry with her, and maybe a little jealous?"

Katara gave him a dirty look. "Why would I be jealous of that filth?!"

"Filth, I thought you just said-"

"Forget what I just said, she's rotten platypus bear crap and I don't like her!" With that the enraged water bender stood and stormed out the door. Zuko winced as she slammed the door behind her. Maybe uncle was right, she was jealous.

* * *

Sokka put the sharpening stone to his boomerang again. The grinding of steel against stone always made him feel a little better. Right now, a lot of things were on his mind. All day he got strange urges and one quite frightening one when he looked at Bradel. For reasons that scared and disturbed Sokka, he thought the infant looked quite...delicious. 

He shook the thought from his head. He was even more starving than usual, and every time he reached for an apple or banana, he threw it away in disgust. The craving for meat was unbearable, and every time he actually got his hands on some he tore through it like a savage. Ty Lee watched him with fear and worry, and recently kept her distance from him.

He just wished every thing would go back to normal.

_Sokka..._

Sokka stopped his sharpening and glanced around for a moment. The trees rattled lightly with the wind, and the full moon and fire offered the only light outside the town. He was alone, something he grew quite accustomed to. When nothing moved or made a sound among the trees or sky, the Water Tribe warrior went back to sharpening his weapon.

_Sokka..._

Sokka stood with lightning quick reflexes, bringing his boomerang up at ther eady. "Alright who's there?"

Nothing answered his question.

Uneasy, Sokka sat back down and went back to his work, but he kept his eyes scanning the area for any uninvited guests. His strong hand moved the stone slowly over the blade.

_Sokka, come to me..._

This time he was positive he heard the words, and again stood. "Okay, come out you coward and face me!"

_That's no way to speak to your teacher..._

"Who are you?" Sokka went around in circles eyeing the forrest uneasily. He couldn't help but realize the voice was like a whisper, and seemed to echo in his mind.

_Sokka of the Water Tribe, how are you this evening?_

"Show yourself!"

_No need to shout, but are you sure you want to see me?_

"Come out now!"

_Very well, but understand that I speak with my mind to my kin, and not my mouth._

"Kin?"

The voice did not answer. Instead a rustling came from a nearby bush, and Sokka brought up his boomerang. The bush continued to rattle, and Sokka did not move. He kept his eyes on the plant, continuing to rattle. And then, a hand emerged from the leaves.

The hand was about the size of his head, long deadly nails extending from its slender but strong fingers. Fur covered the human like hand, a dark blood red in color. The claws dug smoothly into the ground, taking hold of the earth. Another hand just as slowly moved out as well, the same as the last. It too grabbed hold of the ground. Together they pulled forth the most frightening thing Sokka had every seen.

A long snout made its way out of the leaves, flashing its while teeth. It resembled that of a dog or wolf, but much bigger. Glowing red eyes glared wickedly at the dumbfounded warrior, and flattened ears marked the end of its head, which all together was about the size of Sokka's arm. A strong dog like body was behind it, followed by strong legs that resembled those of a wolf. A tail twirled wickedly behind it. Among the many sets of teeth in its mouth, blood dripped like drool. The creature circled Sokka, ready to pounce.

_Finally we meet Sokka. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ronin, and I am your new master._

_Ronin?_

_Yes, Ronin._

Sokka's eyes widened. "Did-did you just read my thoughts?"

_Why of course, we are now brothers, and I can understand your ever thought, and you can understand mine._

"But ho-" Sokka stopped. _But how? Are you saying I'm the same as you?_

_I am, and now you have been granted a blessing._

_Seems more like a curse._

_Never say that you fool! _The monster named Ronin growled. _This is a great power. Have you ever felt a little, useless next to your powerful bending friends?_

Sokka didn't answer, just frowned. _What are you saying? That I am going to turn into that?_

_You already have once. This is not permanent Sokka, you can change at will. I myself have a human side, but prefer my Rokuro side._

_Wait wait wait, you're saying I can change into what you are?_

_Yes, and using this gift properly can result in power beyond that of any bending master._

_Wait, start over. When did this happen?_

_Why, when you were attacked of course._

_That's when this all started?_

_Yes, and now you are one of us, a Rokuro. You see Sokka, many years ago, before the war started. there was a man, born a Fire Nation noble. He was the sixth son of the family, and there for the most hated. His sibling tormented him, his parents shunned him, for it was considered a curse to be born sixth. In his rage and shame the man ran way, and eventually found refuge in the mountains along with others of his kind. They grew tiresome of being disrespected, and decided it was time to punish those who had caused them pain. Late at night they returned to the Fire Nation towns and kidnapped infants to protest their rage. The people of the towns angrily called upon the great fire spirit Agni for help. The spirit cursed all of the sixth born sons in a family, and shunned them from the Fire Nation capitol. Now, still cursed the sons roam the planet as monsters, and through spiritual magic may never enter the Fire Nation capitol. When a Rokuro bites a human, and the human lives, then that human is filled with the curse of the Rokuro, and become one themselves._

_So I'm now a Rokuro?_

_Yes Sokka, and Iroh has asked me a favor._

_What's that?_

_That I train you to become a great Rokuro, to control your new abilities and help the Avatar defeat the Fore Lord. Normally I would disagree but I see two good outcomes to this deal. One, you are a great warrior and can find it in you to be one of the most powerful Rokuro alive. And second, the spirit Agni will be very displeased with the downfall of his nation, and that is something every Rokuro wants._

_So, you want to train me?_

_Yes Sokka, and now you and I will become very good friends, and you will become a great Rokuro._

Sokka had stopped following Ronin's circling movements long ago, and now just kept his eyes to the ground. So he was now some monster, and this guy expected him to just go along with this? As powerful as any bender huh? This could seriously help them in their battles. He looked up from his wonderment to see the monster gone, and instead a Fire Nation soldier standing before him, his face covered in a wicked grin.

The new man before him had the uniform that Zuko used to wear, although his hair was spiked upward. His face was narrow and clean, reminding Sokka of Jet. His hands were behind his back and he stood with militant discipline. "So, what do you say Sokka?"

Sokka gave the man a hard look. This was obviously his human form. Maybe he really could use this for good. "Okay, I'm in."

Ronin grinned. "Excellent..."

* * *

"Shhhhh, its okay, its okay." Katara sighed as Bradel continued to cry. She swung the baby back in forth in her arms softly while Toph watched from across the room. 

"That thing is driving me crazy, can't you shut it off?" Toph threw a dirty look her way.

"Yeah, I'll just shut it off, what's the matter with you?"

"It's so annoying..."

Just then Bradel stopped, and looked over to Toph. The infant sucked on its thumb a few times before giving a little cough and falling asleep. Katara smiled. "Look at my little Bradel, he's so cute!"

"So, I've been meaning to ask you if you plan to keep that baby," Toph said. Katara was caught off guard obviously.

"Well, obviously I can't. We're in a war and I need to help, I can't watch him all the time, neither can Zuko."

"You two love birds are the only ones who can shut it up; you're going to have to keep it."

"That's ridiculous, I'm only fifteen, I can't have a baby. In our tribe the women have to work until they're seventeen, and then find a husband."

"You already got one," said Toph, fingering a piece of grass. "Scar face and you are perfect for each other."

Katara blushed as she watched Bradel sleeping. "Shut up, Zuko is no more than Aang's helper to me."

"Oh yeah, that's why you're jealous of his old girlfriend?"

"For the last time I am not jealous of that slime!"

"Okay Katara, you get back to me on that." With that the young earth bender stood and began to walk away.

"What about you and Aang?" Katara asked after her.

* * *

Wow, a whole month. Well I hope the long chapter make up for the delay. I got my wisdom teeth out and I haven't had much time for writing. I decided to delete the last chapter because I didn't like it. My apologies for any confusion or anything else I did. Next chapter will have tons of action as well. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, The Last Airbender

"War Minister, we have confirmed reports that an Earth Kingdom squad of benders is moving east to the Nobu Mountains and then North back to Ba Sing Se," said the Corporal. "If we send troops now we can intercept and capture them, finally getting an explanation to why their forces are going back to the capitol."

War Minister Michiko studied the map carefully before him. The young man was regarded highly in the Fire Lord's favor, and deserved it too. Many heard rumors of his great strategies in the Battle of Na Se. No one questioned his ideas, although most of the time odd. Not unpopular with the ladies the young war minister displayed wisdom stretching more than a lifetime past his age of 26. One thing he was known greatly for was going into battle with his soldiers and not standing back like a coward while his loyal men died.

"What is this town, here?" he asked, his voice deep and calm. He slid his pointer over the paper to the small dot along a road stretching west.

"Sir?"

"This town, what is it called?" He lifted his hand to his chin, rubbing the small whiskers dotting his face.

"That is Quato sir, currently under no control," answered another soldier.

Michiko sat silently for a short while eyeing the map. A stack of chips representing the Earth Kingdom troops sat just about a foot away from the road line, near a mountain range. Further along the road that ran through the town was a fork in the road. One end split north and the other continued east.

"Send all divisions northeast to the edge of the mountains," he said, using the pointer to move the very large red chips to the spot he said. "I will take the Phoenix and the Vulcan to the south and to Quato, where we will intercept the squad."

"Excuse me sir," said a young Lieutenant, standing from the table. "These are fierce warriors, currently arriving from Kwill; they are hardened and talented soldiers with small losses. It will be difficult to take them with just Phoenix and Vulcan."

"I understand Lieutenant, and appreciate your concern for the good of us all," said Michiko. The soldier nodded and sat back down. "I know the risk, and if we find that this task is too difficult, we will retreat back North and regroup. For now though the other divisions will wait at the edge of the mountains for us, or in case the benders decide to not go south to Quato and instead go straight to Ba Sing Se. Any questions?"

The men in the room remained silent.

"Good, we move at dawn, prepare the troops."

"Right away sir."

* * *

"This is suicide," said the Private, a bottle in his hand. "Why would he only send Phoenix and Vulcan? They're going to be killed!"

"He said they would fall back if they needed," answered Ji.

"We all know Michiko, he would never avoid a fight," Everyone sat in silence after the Private's words. "It's just because he lost his wife and kid.."

"That's enough!" a loud voice almost shook the earth. The Private dropped his bottle and stood at attention as Xun walked into the light. The tall black man stood close to seven feet tall, his dark hair braided into corn rows along his head. Muscles rippled under his heavy leather and steel armor covering his tremendous body. A hammer was strapped to his back, at least five and a half feet long. A rumor floated around the army that General Xun was from a different time, his appearance so unusual. "If _any _of you want to question the war minister then god so help me I will crush you into the ground, do you understand me soldier!"

The Private could actually hear ringing in his ears after the General yelled at him. "Of course sir! Please accept my apologies!"

Xun bent down, lowering almost two feet to see eye to eye with the soldier. "Good.." With that he stood and walked away, shaking the ground with his huge boots. Behind him the Private fell to the ground sweating and trying to breathe.

Michiko laughed as Xun stopped next to him. "You never fail to make me smile old friend."

Xun gave a tremendous boom of laughter. "Always for my good old buddy!" He slapped an arm over Michiko's shoulder, nearly knocking him to the ground. Xun laughed again and walked away, leaving Michiko alone. As his friend walked away, his smile turned to a frown.

_I only wish you were here..._

With a sigh Michiko walked steadily to his Rhino, jumping atop the beast gracefully. He checked his swords, strapped tightly to his saddle. He heard the a growl and looked to his right to see another rhino stomp next to his, Xun atop the beast.

"Are your men ready?" asked Michiko, pulling his armor tight.

"Like always! How about you?" Xun cocked an eyebrow as he turned in his direction, eyeing the War Minister.

"Like always." Michiko nodded and offered a smile to his friend. Xun rolled his eyes and turned back to the two dozen mounted rhinos behind him. " Phoenix, Vulcan, lets move!"

* * *

What about me and Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen?" Toph turned her sightless eyes towards the young woman still giving her attention to Bradel.

"It's just that you two seem to be more than just...teacher and student." Katara smirked and turned to Toph.

"That's ridiculous," Toph turned back around and continued to walk away. "It would be a real shame if something happened to you in your sleep if you didn't keep your mouth shut!"

Katara laughed and turned back to Bradel in her arms. The infant yawned and stretched in his sleep. Katara smiled as she lightly swayed him back and forth. Something about Bradel reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "He looks just like Zuko when he was a baby."

She jumped at the sound of Iroh's voice. The old man sat next to her while smiling and looking at Bradel. "What?"

"Young Bradel, he looks like Zuko when he was that age," said the Dragon of the West.

Katara looked back down at Bradel. "He does?"

Iroh nodded and looked upward to the stars sparkling among the darkness. "I just hope he grows up to be like him as well."

Katara thought about that, and realized they would have to get rid of him soon. The thought saddened her, but she pushed it aside as she thought about what Iroh had said. "What do you mean?"

"Although he doesn't always act like it, Zuko has changed greatly, and I could not be more proud of him," said Iroh. "I consider him my own. But besides that point, I hope young Bradel can grow into a generation with no war, and realize that he has to do things for th better good of himself and others, just like Zuko recently realized."

Katara sat silently while watching the old man. "It would also be great to have him grow into a powerful bender," added Iroh.

"What?"

"Bradel, if he became a powerful bender like Zuko." Katara looked down to the sleeping baby.

_You will marry a powerful bender..._

* * *

I thought I would work on a different story for an outlet while I think of more ideas for this one. So updates might get slower than they already are. Maybe one day I can actually learn to update on time.


End file.
